Urinary incontinence is believed to affect 15% to 30% of noninstitutionalized persons over the age of 60, and more then 50% of elderly persons (over the age of 60) who reside in nursing homes.
The presently available modes of treatment for urinary incontinence fall into four general categories, namely: i) management apparatus, ii) behavioral, iii) pharmacologic, and iv) surgical.